


Who fights together, sticks together

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Women, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Women in Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Life is unpredicatble in how it connects you to people, less so in which ones you take an interest.Natasha always did have a thing for strong women.
Relationships: Okoye/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Who fights together, sticks together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> Hope you like this dear 😊

There's a sort of wind, or light, something which, even in the midst of battle, right in the middle of another alien invasion, makes Nat look sideways and bite her lip when she sees the way Okoye fights. The Dora Milaje may fight as one, but there is no mistaking who leads them nor denying the grace and power of Okoye in battle. 

It would be distracting if Natasha wasn't so trained herself. 

It stays in a corner of her mind though. And every time they find themselves fighting together is one more time Natasha feels this same, strange, awe. 


End file.
